Arigatou
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: It was their first anniversary, and Hinata has a surprise for Naruto.


_Arigatou_

It had been a year ago today that they had been married. Uzumaki Hinata could still remember the blissful day in summer, wearing a white dress with her Naruto- _kun_ by her side. There were times when Hinata would awake with her husband by her side, and blissfully realize that it wasn't a dream. He was here by her side. Hinata had been yearning about the blond boy for as long as she could remember. And now, here was, his wife for one year.

Hinata softly smiled as she remembered the night before. Naruto- _kun_ was surprisingly a gentle lover. He was so kind to her, especially when they were intimate. He always kissed her softly on her forehead when she lied her head against his chest, resting in each other's arms. Now as she made breakfast for him, Hinata hummed softly as she recalled the discovery she had made a couple of weeks ago. As a Hyūga, her chakra perception was high enough to notice each chakra points in her body. Which was why, she was astounded to find a new chakra within her body. Tears almost leaked from her eyes when she found the growing chakra points, still so very small and growing, with a small beating heart.

Hinata had immediately made an appointment with an obstetrician to make sure. She had been told that she was in fact pregnant with her first child, and her due date was March nineteenth. Hinata softly inhaled the fragrance of the miso soup and the rice complete with various fruit she was making for her husband. She had yet to tell anyone the news. Hanabi didn't even know, although how close the sisters became since her kidnaping a year ago. Hinata wanted her husband to be the first to know. _I know he will be happy,_ Hinata thought as she remembered the times when he talked to her about his parents. Naruto- _kun_ spoke with such fondness and love for his parents Hinata had thought he had known them in his life, not just as a memory of chakra and Edotensei. She had whispered to him, late at night when both of them were watching the stars, that she wished she could have eased his loneliness. _"If only by a little, Naruto-kun. I could have…"_ The blond shinobi softly smiled and hushed her with a gentle kiss. _"I'm glad of how my life turned out. I would have never treasured my parents as much as I did, or of how precious bonds are. I could have fallen in love with someone else. Someone that isn't you, Hina-chan. I love you for who you are, and I thank you for being the happiness in my life."_

Now as Hinata set down the plates with the steaming food waiting for her Naruto- _kun_ , she thought of how her life had changed. She had married the man she loved six months after he confessed his love to her, and she hadn't regretted the elaborate wedding that had taken place. Everything had been perfect. Expect… Hinata knew that it had been a long time ago, but she still missed her mother. The woman had been one of the few that loved and appreciated Hinata's kindness as a child, and was the only one that comforted her whenever she had a bad dream. There were still times when Hinata could hear a soft soprano voice echoing in her ears at night. It was the only comfort to her when she had thought she was a weak and incompetent genin. Her mother had died when she was only five years old, shortly after Hanabi had been born. A strange illness had overtaken her, and she had died two weeks later, her body emancipated and her face gray in death. Hinata had cried and screamed during the days after her mother's death, and her father had hit her moments before the funeral.

" _As heir to the prodigious clan, Hinata, you should be strong. A Hyūga should never show his emotions."_ Many years later, her father had apologized and told his anger at her was anger at himself, for all his power hadn't managed to stop his beloved wife from dying. Hinata had simply embraced him as Hanabi looked on in confusion as her caretaker Nastu had a soft smile on her face. Hinata had confessed to Naruto- _kun_ that she wished that her mother was alive to see her wedding, tears staring to appear in her eyes. It was he who suggested that they visit her grave before the ceremony, and Hinata marveled of how Naruto- _kun_ softly spoke to the grave, a gentle and serene smile on his face as he spoke to the late Hyūga Hikaru.

Hinata giggled softly as she felt her husband's lips softly on her own. She opened her eyes a small fraction, and could see that he had recently gotten out of the shower, his blond hair dark with water and the water slightly dripping on the floor.

"Happy anniversary, Hinata." His smile was bright, and he softly squeezed her shoulder as he kissed her again. For a brief moment, Hinata was simply content to feel Naruto- _kun_ 's lips against her own before she pulled away, and pointed his dazed gaze to the chair across from her.

She sat down quietly beside him, and giggled when her husband exclaimed that she was a wonderful cook. As she watched him eat, Hinata wondered what their child would be like. Would the child have her hair and his eyes? Would he or she look exactly like one of them? _Naruto-kun would be so happy if the child had his mother's hair,_ she thought blissfully. Her thoughts were interrupted when she became aware of Naruto- _kun_ 's blue eyes staring anxiously into her own.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" The woman softly smiled and squeezed his hand. She softly cupped the other side of his face.

"Naruto- _kun_ …I'm going to have a baby." Hearing those words out loud caused another smile to appear. "We're going to be parents."

Naruto- _kun_ didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes widened, and he looked at Hinata in shock. His food lied untouched before him, and after a couple of moments, Hinata thought something was wrong.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Suddenly, Hinata felt herself being pushed into his warm chest, feeling his fingers in her hair. She felt his embrace, warm and eternal as she felt his tears trail down onto her faces.

 _"Arigatou…"_ he whispered faintly, his voice slightly shaking. _"Arigatou…_ " He pulled Hinata face against his face. "Hinata…thank you…so very much."

Hinata could only smile in agreement as she and her husband held each other as both of them cried happily.

* * *

Nine months later on March nineteenth, Uzumaki Boruto was born into the world.


End file.
